Track-type tractors comprise a main frame having a track roller frame mounted on either side thereof. The rearward ends of the track roller frames are normally each pivotally mounted on the main frame to permit the track roller frames to pivot vertically when the tractor traverses uneven terrain. The forward ends of the track roller frames are operatively associated with the main frame by means of an equalizer bar mounting assembly, such as one of the types disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,978,050 and 3,010,530, both assigned to the assignee of this application. Upon oscillation of the equalizer bar about its centrally disposed pivot axis, the track roller frames tend to "toe-in" slightly. Such "toe-in" imposes substantial stresses on the connections whereat the rearward ends of the track roller frames mount on the main frame.